Morning Smiles and Fortune Telling
by kate-7h
Summary: Sakura has a pleasant breakfast with Syaoran and their three-year-old Tsubasa. Spoilers: set after the clones reincarnation. Written in honor of mother's day.


**A/N:** I just love the clones, okay? I can't help it. I just want them to be happy. Warning: Cute baby Tsubasa ahead. Also, Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Sakura sipped at the cup in her hands, smiling at the child beside her as he did the same, some of the previously-cooled tea dribbling down his chin. Teacups were a difficult transition from sippy cups, it would seem.

"When does uh when can Otou-san be home?" Tsubasa asked, still trying to figure out his words and how to put them together. He was still very young.

"He should be back today, that's what he told me on the telephone," Sakura answered, smiling down at him. "It won't be too long, I'm sure."

Tsubasa nodded, then continued to eat, jabbing at his food with his chopsticks fisted in his little hand. He had tried so hard to use them as she did, but he hadn't quite developed the dexterity to hold them correctly yet. Sakura had to bite back a laugh every time, as to not discourage him.

He was such a quiet child most of them time, his big brown eyes taking in everything that he could. Ever looking for new things to learn. He and his father were so similar, sometimes she could hardly believe it. Although it made sense, as Tsubasa was the original from which Syaoran was created. They were both curious and determined to learn all that they could.

Even at the small age of three, Tsubasa was all of this, along with being very quiet and shy. Whenever they had company, he would hide behind her legs, frowning with suspicion. It was very sweet. Interaction with other children was good for him, even if he dreaded it. Although he had taken to Chiharu and Yamazaki's child, so it was nice when they could have playdates.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, baby?"

"When Otou-san gets here, can we go to the…." He trailed off, his forehead scrunched as he tried to think of the word.

Sakura smiled patiently. "Do you mean the park?"

"Yeah!" Tsubasa said excitedly. "And the swings!"

She laughed. "We probably can, if Otou-san's not too tired from work. But before that, you need to finish your breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" he replied, stabbing at another piece of rolled omelet.

Sakura finished her breakfast, then sat with her hands folded underneath her chin, watching the boy try to finish his food, much of the eggs and rice on the table and stuck to his face. Amazingly, the tea had ended up mostly in his mouth and not all over his shirt, which was an improvement.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

Tsubasa nodded, putting his chopsticks down on his plate.

"Okay, let me clean your face then," Sakura said, wiping his face with a damp cloth before he could run away. His face scrunched, but he let her clean off the bits of food.

When she was done, she leaned back and put it down. "Would you like me to read your fortune?"

Tsubasa blinked up at her, rubbing his freshly cleaned face. "You know how, Okaa-san?"

Sakura nodded, humming. "Now, show me your cup."

Tsubasa picked up the cup and handed it to her, curiosity written all over his face. Sakura took the teacup and examined the remnants of the leaves. She spent a good minute or two studying the floating bits, which really meant nothing to her at all. She had foretelling dreams, she wasn't a fortune teller. But she bided her time until the child began to fidget.

"Alright." She set the cup on the table and closed her eyes. "I know what they said."

"What? What?" Tsubasa asked eagerly.

Sakura peaked her eyes open, grinning. "They said your mother was going to kiss you all over!" She said this as she proceeded to do so.

"Okaa-san!" Tsubasa shrieked, laughing as she tickled his belly, pecking kisses on his face.

She ended up just hugging him with him in her lap as he hiccupped away his giggles. She patted his back, unable to keep the bright smile from her face. "I love you very much, Tsubasa."

With another hiccup, he hugged her tighter with his little hands patting at her back as well. "Love you, Okaa-san!"

Sakura wanted to hug him for as long as she could. He was her precious child, and literally all she wanted was him to have a long and happy life. She prayed for it everyday, but she feared her prayers would be in vain. In fact, she knew that they would be. In her dreams and in her own memories, she saw the tragedy that would come into this child's life. The heartbreak. Although she didn't know the circumstances surrounding how her son ended up there, he would be there someday. It was inevitable, unavoidable. If he didn't go, both Syaoran and herself would never be created. And thus Tsubasa would never be born. An endless, paradoxical circle.

But now was not the time for Tsubasa to leave them. They had time in this world to be happy, to be a family, and she held onto that with her whole being. She clung to her husband and her son, trying to forget about the calamities which awaited them in the future.

"I'm back," a voice called from the front of the house, along with the sound of the front door shutting. Tsubasa nearly fell face first into the ground as he tried to free himself from her arms, then ran as fast as his little legs could towards the voice of his father.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Sakura heard the boy shout as she followed behind at a more suitable pace.

She turned the corner to see Syaoran lift the boy from the floor as Tsubasa touched the darkened spots on his face.

"The sun hurt you?" Tsubasa asked with concern.

"No, just kissed me a bit," Syaoran replied, smiling at the child. Then he looked up and sent a smile to her as well. Even after all this time, his smile still made her heart skip a beat.

"Welcome home," she greeted, walking over to him.

He shifted the child to one arm, then reached out and took her hand. "Are you feeling well?"

Sakura nodded, squeezing his hand a bit. "I'm perfectly fine. Although last night was a little chilly without you."

The red tint of his burn didn't hide the blush the spread across his face, as he probably read more into her comment than she'd intended.

She laughed, then turned her attention to the little one, who seemed content to just hug his father. "Tsubasa, do you wanna ask Otou-san what you wanted to do today?"

"Oh!" Tsubasa's head flew up as he started bouncing excitedly, making Syaoran let go of her hand be sure not to drop him. "Okaa-san said, said that we can um go to the swings!"

"The park?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah yeah, the park!"

"If he wasn't too tired," Sakura reminded Tsubasa gently.

The toddler blinked, "Yeah, if Otou-san isn't tired."

"Sure, we can go to the park. I'm not too tired. Although, is it okay if we eat something first?" Syaoran said his son.

Tsubasa nodded, "Me and Okaa-san eated our food, so Otou-san can have some now." Tsubasa then squirmed until Syaoran put him down. Then the boy gripped his fingers and began to pull him toward the table.

"I put some aside for you," Sakura said, grasping his other hand.

"Thank you."

"So how was the excavation? I see you had plenty of sun," she said, gesturing to the pink skin across his nose.

Syaoran nodded, smiling, then began telling her of a couple of their interesting finds, excitement glistening in his eyes. She loved how much he loved his work, the history and discovery of it. She could do without the distance though, where it was easier for him to spend a night or two at the site. Sakura really disliked sleeping alone, but she could manage that. But if he were gone any longer, she might have to get a little bit more selfish.

"Here's this, and this one," Tsubasa started to say, putting the food on Syaoran's plate. "You can have this one too."

"Thank you," Syaoran said as he knelt down at the table.

After he seemed to finish, Tsubasa handed him a pair of chopsticks. "You can have these ones."

"Thank you," Syaoran repeated, then placed his hands together. "Itadakimasu."

Sakura sat across from them, Syaoran sat trying to eat, and Tsubasa chattering to him with questions and random events that had happened while Syaoran was away. She found herself absorbed in their smiles (and Syaoran's minor panic at Tsubasa trying to pour the hot tea). The words being said probably didn't matter all that much, it was just normal everyday things. She focused on that feeling of happiness. It almost felt like it was a tangible thing that Sakura could hold on to, and then keep it with her forever.

It didn't work like that. Time was fluid, ever twisting and flying. There was no getting back the time that had past. This joy they shared as a family was a memory in the making. Time. Even as she wanted to stay there with her husband and child forever, she knew she couldn't. No matter how hard she clung to this time, it would eventually slip through her fingers like grains of sand.

"Okaa-san?" Tsubasa said with worry, bring her attention back to the two of them. "You hurting?"

"No no," Sakura said, smiling away the frown she hadn't realized she'd worn. "It's fine. I was just thinking that I hope it doesn't rain when we go to the park!"

Tsubasa perked up, "We can bring the uh-bella!" (Sakura couldn't help but chortle at his mispronunciation of umbrella).

She saw that Syaoran continued to look concerned, his hand stilled as he ate. He didn't say it out loud, as they both knew how worked up Tsubasa could get worrying about things, his parents included. Sakura answered his unasked question by reaching across the table, taking his hand again. "I want us all to think good thoughts while we're making these happy memories."

Syaoran blinked, then smiled with understanding. "Let's all do that then. Our worries can wait until another day."

* * *

 **A/N:** I had fun writing this one, and I hope you had fun reading it! Review would be WONDERFUL!


End file.
